


Inferno

by BelladonnaLee



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Bittersweet, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Post-Rebellion Story, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaLee/pseuds/BelladonnaLee
Summary: Homura invites Madoka to a midnight tea party in a field of crimson spider lilies.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Kudos: 10





	Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The world of Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica and its characters are not mine.
> 
> A/N: Written for the following 3 Sentence Ficathon prompt: _Madoka Magica, Homura/Madoka, "I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."_ This takes place after the end of the Rebellion movie.

The moon, half-full and huge and on the verge of falling from the sky, glared like an eye upon a midnight tea party in a field of crimson spider lilies. Sitting at the table, Madoka sipped her tea while casting an uneasy glance at her new friend, Akemi Homura. Chin in hand, Homura was staring at Madoka with those dark, violet eyes of hers. She had not said a word, and she had not touched her tea or her cake, even though she was the one who invited Madoka to the tea party.

Ever since Madoka transferred to her new school, Homura had been nothing but kind to her, and yet something about Homura unnerved her. Perhaps it was her words, the intensity of her gaze, her undivided attention, her strange devotion towards someone she barely knew. Although Madoka had grown fond of Homura, her affection towards Homura was tinted with a touch of fear. There was something else as well, a vague, inexplicable sense of loss lurking at the edge of her consciousness...

"Homura-chan," Madoka said timidly. "Are you sure we should be having tea here so late at night?"

"It's all right, Madoka," Homura replied, her voice quiet and low and reassuring. "This is my gift to you." And she smiled a strange, distorted smile, a smile that sent a shiver down Madoka's spine. "This is our paradise."

* * * * * * *

_Finis._


End file.
